One shots of Percabeth
by Serenity0818
Summary: One shots of Percabeth. Pure Percabeth. and Rachel might be here on one of the stories but don't worry I won't make her to be a biotch.
1. Chapter 1

A little OOC

DISCLAIMER: I hate to admit this but . . . Percy Jackson and the Olympians are not mine *wiping away my fake tears*

A/N: I hate Author's note too -_-. Let me know if there is something wrong with my story. (grammar, spelling, or if it's very very very very OOC)

Now read along demigods.

* * *

Night

* * *

It was 11pm and all of the campers in Camp Half-Blood were asleep. Well not all. In Athena's cabin, our favorite daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase, find it hard to sleep.

It's been an hour since she came back to her cabin, an hour since she started tossing and turning and it's taken her the whole hour to realize that sleep won't be visiting her anytime soon.

She decided to slip of her bunk, put on her shoes and grabs her Yankee cap. She tip toe to the door, careful not to wake her half-siblings, and opens the door and close it slowly not making any noise. She led herself to his cabin, Poseidon's cabin/ cabin three.

Putting on her Yankee cap and turning invisible before she open the door to find a certain son of Poseidon sleeping peacefully in his bunk. She stared at him for a minute and then closes the door behind her. She quietly approaches his bunk and sit beside him. She feels serenity surrounding them by just looking at how peaceful her boyfriend was sleeping. She strokes his hair and he stirred in his sleep. He opens his eyes slowly and rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes but he saw nothing. He thinks he just imagine that and was about to close his eyes again when he feel someone move his arms and he feel a head on his chest using it as a pillow. He smiles at himself and pull away Annabeth's invisibility cap and putting it in his nightstand. She smile at him and kiss him in his cheeks

"Sorry I woke you up." She said while burying her head to his chest.

He wrap his strong arms around her, pulling her closer "It's ok. So, did you have a bad dream? Or you just couldn't sleep?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Can't bear to be away from your awesome boyfriend, aren't you?" He chuckled

"I'm so surprise you haven't trip because of the weight of that huge ego of yours." She said with a hint of teasing in her voice

He kisses her hair and say "I love you too"

He can hear her smile when she say "Did you just realize that? You just prove me right that your head is full of kelp"

He playfully shove her away from him, grinning he said "Well if my head is full of kelp then why don't you go back to your own cabin?"

She stares at him then she put on her evil smile.

She lean in his ear "Are you sure you want me to go back to my cabin?" She said with seducing voice,

He gulp audibly as she continue "I was thinking we could have some fun tonight considering I couldn't sleep because I can't bear to be away from my _hot, awesome and sexy _boyfriend."

Now she's grinning ear to ear at his expression. He's as red as a chili pepper. He stares at her and pulls her back in his arm.

"Damn wise girl, do you really want to have fun that much?" He reply playing along with her.

She kisses his cheek and wraps her arm around his torso "No, I just want to sleep beside my awesome boyfriend, but to do that he need to be seduced by his breath taking girlfriend."

He sigh "I have to agree with that"

"that you needed to be seduced?"

"Ye- NOO! I said I agree with you that you are breath taking." He smile and kiss her forehead

"Shut up Seaweed brain." And with that she kisses him on the lips. He kiss her with full of love, soft and gentle. She reply with the same feelings. They pull away not wanting to do anything just be with each others arm.

"We should sleep now. It's getting late." Percy said to his already-drifting-to-sleep girlfriend

"Mmmhmmm. 'night Percy" she said.

"Good night Annabeth, I love you." He felt her smile against his chest as she mumble the word "I love you too" in his chest.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a crap but I was bored while waiting for my professor. Anyways let me know what you think

This is your new Author logging out. Peace out demigods


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**: My dear beloved demigod readers. This is another one shot of our favorite ship: Percabeth. From yours truly, Serenity. (Hey! That rhymes xD) Anyways enjoy! Even though it may be a little OOC and AU (since we all know they didn't have campfire sing along after dinner at that time)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (I'm starting to hate disclaimer stuff -_-)

* * *

**Sparks Fly**

_**Annabeth's P.O.V**_

After the dinner at camp half-blood, we gather at the amphitheatre for the campfire sing along. Everyone is required to sing at least one song. It's either you sing alone or by group.

The Aphrodite cabin decided to sing as a group so does the Hermes and Hephaestus cabin.

Percy decided to sing along with the Apollo cabin.

I decided to sing alone which was ok with the rest of my half-siblings.

Today is also Percy's birthday so I decided to tell him how I really feel for him. I swear to the gods that that guy is so oblivious sometimes… Ok! He's so oblivious as always. I like Percy ok; I just don't want to admit this to myself. I always think that love is pathetic and it's only for the weak ones. I always think it's just for independent people so they can depend into the others. But ever since I almost lost him when he told me to leave him in Mt. St. Helens, that's when I realize I love him… WHOA! Hold up! What the heck did I just say? I love him? First I just say I like him and now I love him?

_**(A/N: Yes, Annabeth dear, you love Percy. Now please don't question your feelings for him WE all know you do love him ;) ask the readers if you want)**_

I guess I really do. Whatever, I'll tell him tonight it doesn't matter if he love me back or not.

A few minutes later, Chiron stomped his hooves to get the campers attention.

"We will now start the sing-along. Who ever I pick first would be the one to sing first and after he/she finishes singing he/she should pick the next camper to sing. Now let's begin" Chiron said as a satyr walks over him holding a box, which, I'm sure hold the names of every camper that survives the war. Chiron looks over the crowd as he pulls out a piece of paper and look at it.

I can say the fates are in my favor because it's not me who he picks but I guess Aphrodite was playing her game. "Annabeth!" Chiron yells. The campers look at me and I look over to where Percy is and saw that he is looking at me with an amusement look in his eyes and a heart melt smile. I couldn't help but blush, I just hope that the campfire was enough to cover it.

"Good evening fellow campers. As you all know I'm not really a good singer but I guess I could try right? Oh and by the way…" I look at to where Percy is "Happy birthday Seaweed brain" I smile at him while he blushes. I started singing and I never, even once, take my eyes off him.

_"__And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't_

_See what I was thinking of"_

I remember the time when I got stabbed on my arm to protect him. He look so worried and I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, we could work on this together when we survive. I hope he wasn't able to see what I thought back then, because it'll be very embarrassing since we're in the middle of the war and I'm still able to think like that.

_"'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile"_

The first time I saw him, and his sea-green orbs, when we were twelve. I knew he was the one. But of course I never realize that until when he saved me when I got kidnapped and until Rachel came between us.

_"My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea"_

Yes he was a bad idea. For my mom he is. But I don't care anymore. Don't get me wrong here, I love my mom, even if she wasn't there for me when I was young, anyway she's still my mom no matter what. I don't want to disrespect her for falling in love with the son of her greatest rival and I will completely understand if she disowns me at this very moment. I just hope my mom can see that doing this would make me happy, just simply being with him would make me happy.

_"I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now"_

Ever since our quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece, I learned to trust Percy more that anyone else. I know that he would never hurt me or leave me; he would protect me from danger as I would do the same for him.

_"I'll run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right"_

At this moment, all I want to do is run my fingers through his hair, his jet black and messy hair. It may be messy and look stiff but it's actually soft. You want to know how can I tell that? Well, remember when he was sleeping and when he woke up he bonk his head to my shield? Let's just say that before he woke up a strand of hair was loose to his face and I absentmindedly push it away from his hair and stroke it. At that moment I forgot we were in the middle of the war and all that matter to me was that he was there, he was still alive and it just feels so right. _  
_

"_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby"_

_Like a fireworks show"_

I just remember when we spent our first biggest-dating-event-in-camp-half-blood. I really enjoy it, just being with him, laughing and talking to each other. We almost kissed but of course we got interrupted when the first firework made its way to the night sky. I lay my head to his shoulder which he doesn't mind; I even saw a hint of smile playing into his lips. He was saying something while looking at me but I didn't hear the words because it was too noisy at that time, with the fireworks and shouting children of Hermes'. Go figure.

_"'Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile__  
__And the sparks fly_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly"_

I finish singing and I'm still looking at him. He makes his way to the stage and pulls me to a hug.

"Percy." I whisper. I can hear some of the girls squealing and shouting "Percabeth!" and some wolf whistling and the others, which I figure from Hermes cabin, was shouting "I told you! They like each other! Now give me my drachmas!" and "I won our bet!"

Percy chuckles and whisper to my ear "Is that song for me? 'cause I'm pretty sure I'm the one you're looking at while you're singing"

I feel my blood rush to my face "Well… maybe it is for you. Do you have anything to say to me Seaweed brain?"

And what he does next surprise me. He kisses me. And that make the other campers go wild. Wild as in Party-Ponies-Wild… I'm pretty sure you know what I mean.

When we broke apart needing for air I yell "I pick Percy Jackson to sing next!" I look at him and grin. He grin back and peck me on the lips. "She's my girlfriend now whether she likes it or not" he speak through the mike "Wouldn't have it any other way Seaweed brain." And I kiss him again before going back to my seat, while the Aphrodite cabin loses all the hades they have with them.

* * *

There you go! I hope you like it :)

**Annabeth: You told them I'd tell Percy I love him**

**Me: *chuckles* Annabeth loves Percy, Annabeth loves Percy *singing***

**Annabeth: *roll her eyes* For the readers: Is it really that obvious? **

**Me: OH~ you took my advice and ask them. I could die now. ~~,**

**Annabeth: Not yet missy. You still have to write alot of stories before you die *laughs and walks away***

Pft.. Anyways

I love you readers. Thank you for reading, and I'll appreciate it if you give me a review. but it's ok if you don't want to I'm not forcing anyone :)

Demigods... May the GODS (or FATES) be ever in our favor XD. (I know it's from THG and it was suppose to be odds but... hey I'm a demigod and I doubt that odds will ever be in my favor)

That is all I want to say.

This is Serenity logging out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AU and OOC**

A/N: Hello again demigods. So… I thought our Percabeth is being a little too perfect… you know what I mean right? Ok then. That's why I decided to add a little bitterness to our ship, but please don't hate me. I'm pretty depress today so… never mind *sigh*. On with the story

Disclaimer: AGAIN. I'm not the owner of PJO

* * *

_**I still**__** believe**_

Annabeth's P.O.V

He's getting engage, he look so happy when I look into his eyes. Those sea-green eyes, that was once filled with love and happiness whenever he looked at me in the past, was now replace with awkwardness. It's been three years since we broke up.

I let him go because he looks so happy with his mortal friend… if your thinking about Rachel, then you're wrong. You see Rachel was the one who comforted me when Percy and I broke up. And I swear that girl (Rachel),while leading the Aphrodite cabin, almost killed Percy.

Anyway back to his mortal lover. She has a deep hazel brown eyes, black hair and pinkish skin. Everyone would think she's perfect, believe me I almost did.

Almost.

I saw her one night in a restaurant while Rachel and I are having dinner. We saw Olivia, Percy's mortal love, with some other guy or at least that's what I thought. They were laughing, talking and kissing. I never want to tell this to Percy but Rachel said it would hurt him more if he doesn't find sooner.

So I decided to meet up with him for one last time. We were in Central Park.

"How are you?" Percy asked

"What do you think?" I said plainly

He shrugs "What do you want to talk about?"

I stare at him meeting his eyes "It's about Olivia." I told him everything I saw and I even let him look at the picture I took when his mortal lover and her "friend" was kissing. Percy was shock and doesn't know what to do.

"I just want you to know this. Actually I don't even want to tell you this because I know this will hurt you, but what Rachel said to me made me tell you this." I put a hand in his cheeks

"Just know that I didn't do this to ruin your relationship." I wipe the single tear that run across his cheek with my thumb. He was silent so I decided to hug him

"I know you'll make the right decision Percy." I said in a soft voice "You'll do the right thing" he hug me back and I whisper to his ears "Lastly: _I still believe in loving you, in spite of all the hurts that you put me through. Even if again and again you would break my heart. One thing would never change, I still believe in loving you."_

I kiss his forehead and left him there, staring ahead blankly. Probably thinking of what I told him.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS! I'm going to explain myself for this little drama. You see… I kind of read a fanfic that Percy promise Annabeth to date her when they turn older. But Percy dated someone and… I FEEL FOR ANNABETH! GODAMMIT! X( Aaaaaany ways! I haven't finish that story yet xD. Filipino readers I know you read a line that sounds familiar to you ;). It probably was because I've heard it from the song my friend begs me to listen and did I mention she's from Philippines? Oh and readers… I know I'm not good at writing this kind of story. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PJO

**A/N:** Demigods I'm so sorry about the last chapter. Anyway here's a new one-shot. It'll be longer than anyone shots I made. And if you find a disturbing part… I swear I censored everything, or so I think.

* * *

_**Honeymoon**_

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy and I just got married last week so we are now in Greece for our honeymoon. We stayed at Athens for the first three days. Hats off to Seaweed brain for being able to convince my mom for letting us spend our first week of honeymoon in Athens and for being able to have the gut to ask mom for her permission to marry me.

Right now we're here at Santorini and we'll be staying here for the rest of our honeymoon. Percy keeps whining, like a five year old would, that he needs to see the beaches in here. So, here we are walking hand in hand at the shore, our fingers intertwine and me leaning to his arm while my head is in his shoulder. Suddenly he stops and I look at him, he looks at me and smile. He sits in the sand and pull me in between his legs and wrap his arms in my waist while lean my back to his chest. We watch the sunsets in silent. Percy would kiss my hair every five minutes or so and would absentmindedly draw small circle at my side while I just smile and sigh contentedly.

When the sun id nowhere to be seen we got up and walk hand in hand to Santorini Princess Spa hotel (A/N: a did a little research :]) which is where we are going to stay for a while.

"Are you hungry?" Percy ask

"A little, let's just go back to the hotel faster." I reply

Percy stops in front of me and squats. "Climb in my back. I want to carry my wife." He said.

"Well, maybe I'll make an exception today since it's still our honeymoon. I might as well enjoy you being chevalier, after all it's not very often you do things like this." I chuckle and climb on his back. He shakes his head while smiling ear to ear. I wrap my hang my arms past his neck, in front of him, and rest my chin in his shoulder.

After fifteen minutes, we've arrived to the hotel and go to our room to get ready for dinner. When we arrive at the hotel's restaurant we order our food, mine's seafood and Percy's meat. I notice Percy's staring at me.

I look at him with a smile and said "You like the view, huh?"

He chuckle and said "You have no idea."

I peck him in the lips. Then suddenly I see his eyes brighten, he kisses my cheek and stand up.

"Wait here." He said. I just nodded, still confuse.

I saw him walk towards to a guy who I guess work here because he wear the same clothesas the other employees.

I saw the guy nod ad walks out of the room. I rsise an eye brow to Percy while he walks back to our table.

"What did you tell him?" I ask

"That's for me to know and for youbto find out." He smirk while I playfully glare at him.

"I'll definitely find it out sooner." I smirk

Our food arrives, and we start eating, while talking about random things and laughing occasionally.

In the middle of our dinner Percy look at me and said "You're a monster."

I roll my eyes, knowing exactly what he means.

"How can you eat my fathers citizens? Don't you feel guilty while you're eating them?" he ask

"Seaweed brain... you're the only person that IS know who feel guilty while eating a food." I grin at him

"Because I'm an only child of Poseidon." He sigh

"I know, That's why you're awesome." I kiss him in the cheek and he immediately cheer up.

Everytime I look at him there is this look at his eyes that tell me he's hiding something from me.

"You know something that I don't know." I said plainly like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"My lips are sealed." He said and did a zipping gesture over his lips. I narrow my eyes at him but I decide to let it pass. _I'll definitely find it out after dinner. _I thought to myself.

After dinner Percy grabs my hand and we walk to our room. Percy opens the door but I block him in the doorway. I look at him and raise an eyebrow he chuckle and shake his head. "You're really not going to tell me, are you?" I said and he just smiles. Then I smell something. A rose scented candle. I turn around and I saw our room has small candles and white and blue Rose petals scatter everywhere, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist. I turn to look at Percy. I was surprise he did this for me. Our first three days at Athens he didn't do anything like this. It's the first time since we got married. I kiss him in the lips and he kisses back.

"I'll take that you like my little surprise for you." He said as we pull away from our kiss and he kisses my forehead.

"Like it? No Percy I don't like it. I love it." I said as we walk trough our bedroom. Percy pulls out his iPod and dock it on a speaker as he play _No one else comes close_. He walk back to me and held out his hand "May I have this pleasure?" he ask hopefully.

"Of course Seaweed brain, of course." I said as I put my hand to his. He places my hands to his shoulder and put his on my waist.

We dance for a while, while the song keeps on repeating itself. I look at Percy and lick my lips before I say something but he cut me, even before the first word come out, by crushing his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate and full of love. I tangle my fingers in his hair as his left hand caress my cheek and his right hand under my shirt and in the small of my back. We pull away for oxygen but I kiss him again not liking the feeling of his lips away from mine even if it's just centimeters apart. We slowly made our way to the bed. I sat down at the edge as Percy bend down still kissing me. He lay me gently as I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him over me. Our bodies touch as he lie over me and his touch giving me tingling sensation.

His lips brush my jaw as I resist the urge to moan. He kiss my neck down to my collar bone then back to my jaw then to my ear. He pulls up my shirt and I arch my back so he can pull it up more and takes it off. He brushes his lips over my chest pouring all his love as he does so. I take off his shirt and pull his face and kiss him soft and short. He kisses my forehead, then my nose, then my cheeks, and temples, brushing his lips across my skin reaching the skin above the garment that hides my bust. He unclasps it and takes off the rest.

I can still hear the music in our background. He, again, brush his lips in my ear but this time he whisper the song's lyrics to me.

"No one else comes close to you, No one makes me feel the way you do, you're so special girl, to me. And you'll always be, eternally. Every time I hold you near, you always say the words I love to hear  
Girl with just a touch, you can do so much. No one else comes close."

I didn't notice tears start streaming in my face until Percy kiss the tears to my left cheek and he wipes the other in my right cheek with his thumb.

"Wise girl… you have no idea how much you mean to me. How much your decision to marry me changes my life… forever. Thank you for choosing me even there are a lot of guys who like you, guys who are way smarter than me, the guys who you deserve the best. I am nothing compare to them. But I'm sure of one thing that only I can give you. My heart, I give it to you, I trust my whole being to you. I will love you until the day I die. I will never leave or hurt you. I'll take care of you. I'll take care of our family; I'll treasure and protect our family." My tears are now falling rapidly as tears started streaming down his face. Gods, what did I do to deserve a guy like him? What did I do to have this guy love me this much? I think to myself. "Oh Percy…" my voice broke down to small sobs. This night was full of emotion but mostly love.

Our foreheads lean to each other as Percy try to calm me down. Whispering comforting words and I love you's. I whisper word to him too while sobbing. There's just too much emotion for me to handle. Percy lay beside me and he pulls me to his chest. I calm down a little so I say "Percy I should be the one thanking you." I sniffle as he draws circles to my back to calm me down. "If it weren't for you I would never experience or would never know what true love is. You made me complete. There might be a lot of guys out there or the best guys that you said I deserve. But Percy I want you to know you're the _perfect _guy for me. You are the guy made for me to spend the rest of my life with. You were the guy that is made to give me family, a family that I never had. Percy … I love you." I kiss him on the lips, pouring all my heart to it. It was short but sweet and full of love. He smiles at our kiss and I can't help but smile too.

"And I love you, I always have and I always will." He said as we pull away from the kiss. We stay in silent as my eyes are getting heavier every minute.

Percy kiss my hair and said "We should sleep now; we still have a lot of place to visit tomorrow."

I nod "Good night Percy."

"Good night Annabeth, sleep tight."

I can't help but think I am the luckiest woman alive for having the perfect best friend and husband.

This night is probably one of the best night I have.

* * *

**A/N:** So I just want to hank those who review, favorite and follow this story. It really means a lot to me :]

Thank you for those who review:

Livestolove

Lilred45

Owl 'n Trident

Proud Harmonian

BookyWorm15

Bronniex

I really love you all :D

That's all for today, this is Serenity logging out. Have a nice day demigods… WE rock \m/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO… Rick Riordan does.

A/N: I know I've been updating crappy one-shots… I just realize that. Sorry. So I've write this one-shot and if this gets a lot of review then I'll continue writing more one-shots. If not then I'll stop.

Anyhow… Enjoy this one-shot… It might be the last.

* * *

_**Annabeth's love**_

**Percy's P.O.V**

It's been a week since the Titan war ended. It's also been a week since Annabeth and I started dating. I don't know if I've been dreaming or what since she's just too good to be true. If this is a dream then this is the best dream I ever had and I don't want to wake up.

Right now I'm sitting at the edge of the lake then all of the sudden I heard foot steps. I turn around and there she is, Annabeth, in all of her glory. I smiled at her and she grin at me. She sit down beside me and stares at the lake while I stare at her. The sun rays that hits Annabeth's face and golden princess curls makes her looks like an angel.

"This must be a dream." I thought to myself.

Annabeth look at e with an eyebrow raise.

"Did I just say that out loud?" I ask.

She chuckle and said "Yes, Seaweed brain. Why would you think this is a dream?"

I hold her hand and interlace it "Because I never thought you would feel the same about me and you're just too good to be true." I said. I probably sound like a love sick fool. She has an amuse expression in her face then as if she just realize what I said she blush lightly.

"Well Seaweed brain, for your information this is all real." She said and then she kissed me. The kiss was soft and gentle, it didn't last long but it was enough for me. I smile at her and she lay her head in my shoulder. We just stare at the lake in silence, content with each others presence.

Then Annabeth break the silence.

"Why did you gave up immortality?" she ask.

I thought about it for a while. Why did I gave up immortality? I thought about my mom and friends. I just couldn't leave them to become immortal and watch all of them die while I stay young. Then I look at Annabeth … I know this would sound corny and cheesy but I suddenly realize the real reason why I turn down the gods offer to make me one of them.

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you … I'd rather die with you in my arms than watch you die in the arms of another man. As cheesy as it sound … I mean all of it." I said looking at Annabeth.

She stares at me like … I don't know. She stares at me with those gorgeous stormy gray eyes like she was having a million thoughts at once.

"You turn down immortality for me? You turn down the possibility of being surrounded by goddesses just to be with me?" she ask, her eyes forming tears.

"Yes." I speak softly, looking down, suddenly embarrass.

"Percy …" Annabeth said.

"hmm." I hummed.

"I don't know what to say …" she said then hugs me.

I hug her back then bury my head into her hair "That's the first. I made Annabeth Chase speechless." I smirk in her hair, inhaling the lemony scent of her hair.

"Shut up Percy." Annabeth said. I finally feel her smile against my shoulder.

"Make me." I challenge her.

Then she kiss me. I smile in our kiss and I feel her smile too.

"I've fallen for you." Annabeth said once our lips parted.

"I already love you …" I said "and I'm still falling." I added.

She grins and said "Just be sure to catch me Seaweed brain then I'll catch you too."

I peck her lips. "Deal?" I ask.

"Deal." she said.

Then right then and there … I have found something worth living and dying for.

That is**_ Annabeth's love_**.

* * *

A/N: So have you read The Demigod Diaries? I had read it and I might add that I'm proud of Haley Riordan :D and OH MY GODS! THALUKE 3 they are real OMFG! I just can't asdfghjhgjahgfmbvnsb. Sorry I got carried away.

This is Serenity logging out.

Peace out demigods.


End file.
